Sentimientos Reales
by Fernim-137
Summary: Cuando la mascara estaba por caer... Tal vez lo inevitable hace que las cosas no se den como el Uchiha quisiera.. o al menos, eso creía él...


**Hmph... estas es nueva! dattebayo! Je... realmente no supe como seguirla... bueno, eso y ¬¬ mi cuaderno nunca fue devuelto u_u Bueno de todas maneras aquí me hayan de nuevo! prometo subirla más seguido! y espero que os guste. Como es el primer capítulo abra mucha confusión.. Pero más adelante las dudas se disiparan! yeah! Ah y por cierto.. Estaban en Suna! jejeje Bueno no quito más tiempo y a leer! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y cía. **

* * *

><p>¡No puedes renunciar! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!- comenzaba a subir la voz, estaba fuera de sí. No le podía hacer tal cosa. Todo iba perfectamente, estaba completamente loca si pensaba que él permitiría que terminara con aquella misión tan importante.<p>

-Es mi decisión Sasuke, ya no hay marcha atrás – contestó a joven de irises verdes con una frialdad solo vista en el muchacho. Desvió la mirada. No era capaz siquiera de mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que era una decisión bastante cobarde y precipitada, pero no se dejaría humillar de nuevo por el último Uchiha.

La mirada ausente y la decisión idiota. Él conocía ese torpe comportamiento, también él se comportaba así. No podía pensar en nada. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Repaso mentalmente todos los escenarios desde que volvió a Konoha. Había cambiado. No recordaba haberle faltado el respeto, había sido atento, caballeroso, más accesible… No encontraba la falla.

-¡¿Entonces qué jodidos va a pasar?- preguntó cabreado. Trató de mantener los estribos, pero estos le jugaban sucio. -¡¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¡Piénsalo Sakura! ¡Qué mierdas cuentas le voy a rendir a Tsunade!

.

-Inventa lo que quieras, ya no me importa.- escupió gélidamente. Esto desencajó por completo al de cabellos azabaches. La cólera se hizo presente, frunció el ceño profundamente y de un momento a otro… explotó

.

-¡Claro, no te importa! ¡Tu futuro como shinobi no es el que está en juego! ¡¿Entonces porque aceptaste ayudarme? ¡Si tenías planeado esto, debiste quedarte en casa donde Naruto! ¡Estoy harto de estas estupideces!- desvió el rostro quedando de perfil. –Espera… es eso… te quedaras con Gaara… claro… eso era lógico. ¡Qué idiota soy, claro, tanto tiempo que la pasasteis juntos!

¡Entonces esperaste hasta el día de tu maldito cumpleaños para decirme! ¡Hice todas estas idioteces por nada! ¡Si querías ser igual a mí, perfecto! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Eres sorprendente Haruno! ¡Y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños!- espetó enrabietado y de manera irónica, no estaba seguro de el porqué de la actitud de la chica pelirrosa. Arrojó al suelo aquel objeto negro en forma de caja que sostenía en las manos, logrando que se estrellara contra el suelo y vaciara su contenido.

.

Sakura contemplaba anonadada al de ojos color ónix, nunca lo había visto tan encrespado, inspiraba miedo, las lagrimas brotaban incontrolablemente de sus orbes parecidos al jade sin expresar ningún sollozo, su cuerpo inmóvil trataban de responder, no le faltaban las ganas de abrazarle para calmarlo y después darle la razones de las cosas, ir donde Gaara-sama y decirle que todo era un error; una simple broma, romper aquel papel del infierno y que todo fuera como antes. Pero algo se lo impedía… Su ego, su gran ego. No quería volver a salir lastimada, no quería volver a sufrir y llorar por aquel bastardo que alguna vez le quito sus sueños, que le destrozó el corazón con un "no gracias", que le causo mil heridas al cuerpo y alma de su mejor amigo en un vano intento de traerlo de vuelta… No lo permitiría.

Sasuke salió de la habitación con el rostro estoico y la vena del cuello hinchada, dando un aspecto abrumador. Se escucharon sus largos y bruscos pasos en la sala y después, la puerta cerrándose con un tosco movimiento. Comenzó a andar lo más rápido posible por el estrecho pasillo, respirando profundamente en un intento fallido de controlar su aliento y tomar de nuevo el poder de su cuerpo. Era consciente de lo que había considerado antes de firmar el contrato de compañero de Sakura. Cada una de las condiciones. Por Kami no le podía estar pasando esto. Llegó a la salida del edificio y se perdió entre las oscuras calles de Suna. Era el momento de regresar a Konoha.

Estaba en el mismo lugar, su cuerpo se hallaba inmóvil y su mente terminaba de procesar las imágenes de hace unos momentos.

-Sa…sa…su...ke…-kun- murmuró suavemente, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder volver a llamarle Sasuke-kun. Logró sentarse en la orilla de la cama, removió lentamente sus lágrimas y apretó con fuerza el edredón de la cama. Enfocó la vista en la pared, como si fuese lo más importante… Hasta que un destello proveniente de la cajita que, anteriormente Sasuke lanzó al suelo, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dispuso a recogerla. Tomó en sus manos aquel objeto forrado de terciopelo negro y la cadenilla que colgaba de él.

Era una delgada cadena de oro blanco que sostenía una pequeña figurilla en forma del símbolo del clan Uchiha, con incrustaciones de rubís en la parte superior y con las iniciales S.H. en la parte inferior. La miró con detenimiento y suspiró audiblemente. Paseó su delgado dedo por el objeto, recordando todos los momentos cómodos que había compartido con el Uchiha, mientras un papel doblado de color rosa caía al suelo, haciendo que la Haruno regresase a la realidad.

Recogió el papel de la baldosa, desdoblándolo lentamente, dejando entrever la impecable caligrafía del azabachado:

_Sakura Haruno:_

_Pequeña Sakura, (jamás olvidaré cuando Kakashi te llamaba de esa manera) de antemano quiero aclarar que lo que está aquí escrito no es más que evidente verdad y que estoy dispuesto a confirmarlo. Ahora quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, espero infinitamente que el regalo sea de tu agrado. No es una costumbre mía dar obsequios, y mucho menos de tanto valor. Y no precisamente me refiero al valor monetario, sino al valor sentimental. El collar que probablemente portas en las manos o luces en tu dulce cuello (me encantaría ver de qué manera encaja perfectamente en él) me lo regaló mi madre. Ella mandó a fabricar dos exactamente iguales; uno para mi hermano Itachi y otro para mí. _

_Yo todavía era un niño cuando no los dio, y no entendía exactamente las cosas. Pero recuerdo algo de ello: _

_Nos dijo a ambos que; el día en que afortunadamente lográramos encontrar a alguna persona especial, que nos hiciera perder la paciencia al mismo tiempo que lograra apaciguarnos, que fuera tan delicada como el pétalo de alguna flor (creo que opté por las de cerezo) y a su vez, tuviera una fortaleza similar a la de un árbol en pleno invierno, podríamos entregarle este objeto. Fue algo que no concebían a mi corta edad, pero aun así decidí guardarlo como mi más preciado tesoro. _

_Después de la masacre de mi clan, lo único que me hacía recordar la calidez de mis padres y, aquella sensación satisfactoria de los que alguna vez me quisieron, era esto. Lo miraba noche tras noche, a tal grado de guardarlo con recelo. Nunca creí encontrar a alguna persona lo bastante "perfecta" como para merecerlo. No me hacía a la idea de desprenderme de él. Y hace apenas un tiempo, me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba. Tal vez no me percaté que aquella persona especial estuvo siempre a mi lado. _

_Y esto aun se alarga: Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa (a pesar de lo grande que se me dificultan estas cosas y no pueda decirlas de frente), por la manera en la que te he tratado durante tanto tiempo. Por la frívola forma en la que me dirigía a ti y en algunos casos por ignorarte. Por haberme atrevido a abandonarte esa noche en una banca fría al manto de la luna, por solo haber dicho "Gracias" cuando debí de hablarte de lo que pasaría. Por las veces que sufriste y murmurabas mi nombre por lo bajo, por las lagrimas que derramaste en mi ausencia, por las heridas que cree en la piel de Naruto, por las que cree en sus corazones y especialmente en el tuyo. Por las veces en que me odiaste y por las otras que me quisiste. ¡Oh Sakura hay tantas cosas de las cuales disculparse! Tanto daño te he hecho, y tu, tan comprensible como siempre…_

_Mi querida Sakura (espero no crear desconcierto con estas palabras.) creo que ha llegado el momento de terminar este manuscrito. Sin antes corroborar cuan agradecido estoy contigo: Te gratifico el gran cariño que me tuviste, y espero que aun me tengas. Te agradezco por estar aquí cuando más te necesito. Y sobre todo, gracias por ser como eres, gracias por tu carisma, gracias por tu cariño, por tu delicadeza, por tu comprensión, por tu entusiasmo y por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo. _

_Espero y con estas líneas, sepas lo importante que fuiste, eres y serás para mí. _

_Sinceramente:_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Volvió a desarmarse, se sintió completamente estúpida por lo que había hecho. De sus ojos salían incontenibles lágrimas, mientras apretaba el regalo contra su pecho. Ahora entendía mejor al joven Uchiha. Sabía que significaba para él y ahora lo había arruinado todo. Genial. No estaba nada bien. No era consciente de lo que vendría y, si lo era, no quería aceptarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahi esta! es todo! Ojalá y le haya gustado! Comentarios y etc etc etc.. pueden dejar un review :D no les cuesta nada TTwTT Bien bien! En unos días la continuación! ya la tengo lo prometo!<strong>

**Mattane! **


End file.
